


Inner Geek of Clifford Calley, Esquire, The

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-12
Updated: 2007-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:03:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He never took that Jamaican vacation but he had a secret stash of Terry McMillan paperbacks in his bottom nightstand drawer.





	Inner Geek of Clifford Calley, Esquire, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

When Donna woke at 9:30, she found herself in bed alone. It was Sunday; there was no reason to be up early. As Deputy Chief of Staff to the Second Lady of the United States, Donna didn’t work weekends if she was in town. She actually had some semblance of a normal life. What she should have been doing right now was cuddling with her fiancée. Cliff proposed when Leo took them all away for a long weekend to Paradise, the Vice-President’s retreat nestled in the woods of Vermont.

She had seven months to plan her dream wedding. Another person might have been daunted but Donnatella Moss was up to the challenge. She didn’t want to be up for anything right now…where was Cliff. Sitting up in bed, Donna stretched and then ran her fingers through her hair. She bounded out of bed with more energy than she felt and walked down the hall to the living room.

Cliff lay on the couch, in pajama pants and tube socks, watching television.

“Is there any good reason why you're out here instead of cuddling in bed with me?”

“Spike TV is playing a Star Trek marathon. Can you believe it?”

“Is there any good reason why you're out here instead of cuddling in bed with me?”

“I'm perfectly willing to cuddle out here; eager actually.” He turned over on his back and opened his arms. “C’mere Donnatella.”

She smiled as she slid over the arm of the couch and into Cliff’s arms. They shared a passionate good morning kiss. Donna ran her hands through his thick reddish brown hair. 

“Why are you up at this ungodly hour when we could be naked in bed?”

“It is just as easy to be naked on the couch. Anyway, Star Trek is on.”

“Um OK.”

“What?”

“You have every season on DVD sweetheart.”

“Well its one of my all-time favorite shows and it’s the Top 10 Viewer’s Choice. I went online to vote and I'm interested to see what others thought.”

“You went online to vote for your favorite Star Trek episodes?”

“Sure.”

“Hmm.”

“What?” he stroked her back.

“Something just went through my mind that’s all.”

“What is it?”

“You might be a geek.”

Cliff laughed and Donna looked at him.

“What's so funny?”

“Love, I am a geek. Haven’t you noticed my book, CD, and DVD collection?”

Donna hadn't really thought about it. He was obviously a fan of Star Trek, the original, The Next Generation, and Deep Space Nine. He also loved CSI, Frasier, and Prime Suspect. Cliff had all of Mel Brooks and Billy Wilder’s films. He was a cartoon fan and had a penchant for Hollywood musicals. Of course, every season of The Sopranos and Law and Order graced his shelves.

The Senior White House Counsel did not have much time to read but hen he did it was Vince Flynn, James Patterson, or Stuart Woods…suspense thrillers got Cliff’s blood pumping. He also loved Kurt Vonnegut, Philip Roth, and John Irving. One stand out on his bookshelf, When Stella Got Her Groove Back. His sister bought if for his birthday gift one year, trying to tell Cliff he needed to take time off and replenish. He never took that Jamaican vacation but he had a secret stash of Terry McMillan paperbacks in his bottom nightstand drawer.

“OK, you definitely own things that would qualify as geeky.” Donna said. “But you are not a geek.”

“Why not?”

“Well I don’t know. Do you want to be one?”

“Not really. I just am who I am.”

“And I love who you am. So, tell me your all time favorite episode of Star Trek.”

“Star Trek: The Next Generation.” Cliff corrected.

“Right.”

“It’s The Offspring. Data creates a daughter for himself, an android companion. Starfleet decides they want to take her away and research her. Lal refuses, and her body starts to shut down. No one can explain why, not even Data and he knows everything. The only explanation is a human one.”

“Her heart’s breaking.” Donna replied. “Am I right?”

“You are correct.” Cliff kissed her nose. “You are so smart.”

“I'm also pretty hungry. I think we should have breakfast and then you should come back to bed.”

“So you're thinking I shouldn’t be watching Star Trek: The Next Generation?”

“I definitely don’t mind you watching but believe me when I tell you there is something better you could be doing with your time for the next hour or so.”

“It doesn’t sound like you're talking about eating breakfast either.”

“You're going to eat something.”

“Ooh. Donnatella Moss, you dirty girl.”

She laughed, slowly kissing him.

“I want you.” She whispered.

“I'm very glad to hear it.” Cliff reached for the remote and turned off the television. “I want to know how I got so lucky.”

“Thank Leo…he suggested you for the Deputy job.”

“Remind me to send him a fruit basket. To the bedroom?”

“Yes, yes, yes.”

Donna got off the couch, reaching out both hands for Cliff. They walked into the bedroom in each other’s arms. Donna undressed quickly; she only wore Cliff’s pajama top and a pair of panties. Staring at her naked on the bed he again wondered how he got so lucky. Their first date had been magic…their second forbidden fruit. Number three was more than even Cliff could hope and just as he prepared for a real chance with her, a life, Hurricane Josh tore the roof from their dream house. It was repaired now and they were planning to spend the rest of a very happy life in it.

Donna arched her back, moaning his name as Cliff’s kisses moved down her body. She spread her legs for him and he slid one finger inside of her, then two. Thrusting back and forth he also tasted her with a very eager mouth.

“Oh Cliff, Cliff, ohhh, oh God. Cliff!”

Satisfying her was high on his priority list. They fit very well together and as he brought her to climax not once but three times, Donna was quite grateful for his sometimes obsessive attention to detail.

“I love you.” She pulled him into a fierce kiss, tasting herself on his lips and tongue as Cliff shook out of his pajama pants.

“I love you too beautiful.”

Cliff could be a very vocal lover when he wanted to be and that never bothered Donna. She liked it a lot. She liked to be told how good she felt, how turned on he was…she just loved to hear her name moaned repeatedly as he held her hips and thrust in and out of her. She was tired after being taken on her wild ride so Donna was not as active a participant as usual activity would call for. She stroked Cliff’s back, driving him on the soft sighs and the smile she could not help when they made love.

“Donna, Donna, oh God, mmm, mmm, mmm, ohhh, Donna!”

His body shook and she felt it deep inside of her, causing her to cry out. Cliff was still for a moment before falling over onto the mattress and wiping the sweat from his brow.

“Oh boy. Oh…boy.”

Donna smiled, curling in his arms and kissing his neck.

“I'm really glad we get to do that for the rest of our lives.” She whispered. “I could possibly be the happiest woman on the Earth.”

“I feel the same way. I love you so much.”

They kissed and Cliff stroked her face and hair. Sometimes he wanted to say so much to her but he wasn’t entirely sure of all of his thoughts. Her birthday was next month; he would find a way to express everything by then.

“How do omelets and coffee sound?” he asked.

“Perfect. We can cuddle on the couch and watch Star Trek.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Nothing’s on on Sunday anyway and I am always interested in things that interest you.”

“You are?”

“Yes.” She playfully hit him with her pillow. “I love you Clifford Calley. Forever.”

Cliff thought of the meaning of that as held her close. It was not often that people got the chance to do it right as they had. Getting it right was more important to him than he could express. Since when had Cliff become so inarticulate? Donna asked him if something was on his mind. He smiled at her ability to read him.

“Breakfast. Come Miss Moss, let’s eat.”

Donna let Cliff take her hand and pull her from bed. She would go anywhere he wanted to go.

***


End file.
